Earning the Television
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: All that Harley wanted to do was to watch her show on the family television, until the remote and television was stolen by Aidan the lacrosse jerk next door and her brother Ethan. Now she has to earn even the chance to watch the television.


**Earning the Television**

* * *

Being able to do a simple activity such as watching the television at the Diaz Household was harder then visiting hell. With Seven children in the household and one television it always lead to a mini war with numerous Diaz's crying out ' _MINE!_ ' as their hands wrapped around the taped up television remote. The current war saw Georgie being pushed to the bottom while Beast was sitting across her chest and Lewie in his arms, with the boy trying to lift his twin higher.

"Ugh, get off me, Beast!" The girl cried, shoving her little brothers.

"LEWIE! _THAT_ IS NOT A REMOTE!" Harley found herself screaming, when Lewie's little hand grabbed onto something sensitive. Her hand was still on the actual remote as she slapped his hand away, before being caught in a topple.

Lewie himself found himself blushing, as he realised what his hand had been on.

Ethan, who had been lost in the chaos, tripped as his pant leg was caught by a stray foot. He managed to drag Harley down, too, with the remote skidding to a halt on the floor, inches from the teen's grasp. Ethan couldn't help but grin. It was all too easy now. Before he could claim it, however, a pair of arms dragged his own away, with the twins continuing to seat themselves on his back. Pinned, there was no way that he was moving.

"I'll take that-" Georgie started, before a lacrosse stick stole the remote, followed by the grinning boy from next door.

"Hey guys. Ready to watch… uh, that _show_ , Ethan?" Aidan asked, extending a hand to Ethan as the twins slowly got up and backed away. "Or is it Diaz Dogpile time?"

"Ha, ha. I was just getting the remote from these little monsters!" Ethan replied, growling at his family.

Aidan gave the glaring family a look, before he side-stepped over to the couch and settled down as they continued to stare. He shifted uncomfortably with their piercing eyes, especially that of Daphne. A look to Ethan had the tanned boy ushering his family out of the room, with Aidan catching an ' _I'm watching you_ ' from the youngest, and scariest, of the Diaz children as they left the room and rushed upstairs.

"You just made a very powerful enemy, Aidan!" Daphne glowered.

"Iiiii am _SO_ sorry about them…"

The nextdoor neighbour rolled his eyes before grinning eagerly. "It's fine. Now come on, dude, put in that movie!"

"With my whole family home!? No way, mom and dad would kill me if Daphne, Lewie or Beast saw us watching THAT! Not to mention what Rachel would do to me..." Ethan protested. He had managed to get his hands on a hidden cameras footage of his older sister having fun with a boy that looked to be about their age. Whoever the nerdy boy was, Rachel had to do all the work as he was too stuttery to even get his sweater vest off by himself. Ethan has found himself disappointed in the Turner kid's size, barely being half of his own.

Aidan groaned. "As if they care! She's such a slut, I bet we could BOTH get handjobs from your sister…"

"Woah, cut it on the language, dude!" Ethan hissed, dropping onto the couch. "Don't let anyone hear you saying that-"

"Saying what?" Harley injected, with the teen having not left the room. "Go on, Ethan, what were you two going to watch?"

"Speaking of a babe… you should _join_ us, Harleen."

"It's Harley." The girl snapped.

"Sure it is Harlita…" Aidan shrugged. "Join?"

Harley eyed off her brother and the neighbour as she crossed the room and sat between them, with a slight growl escaping her when Aidan scooted closer.

"Ew…" She muttered to herself, with the girl leaning onto her brother. She poked him. "Gonna put something on, Ethan? Or make me talk to… that…?"

Ethan stopped for a moment and considered her question. "Hmm, I guess we could-"

"If you gave us a handjob…"

"WHAT!"

"A-Aidan…?"

"What, I could do with it and you know you want little Harleen's hand around your dick dude… pumping ya until you explode…" Aidan teased. "Or maybe you wanna try her tight pussy in the shower again?"

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Harley almost screamed, with Ethan moving away from his sister as quickly as he could.

"Uh… um…" Ethan stuttered.

Aidan was unable to stop himself.

"Oh yeah, he told me everything you two did. Man, maybe I should ask to join Ellie in the shower some more if that's what I get!" He smirked, with the teen rubbing the obvious bulge forming in his sweats. The looks of panic that Ethan was shooting him just made Aidan's grin wider. "So tell me, Harlequin, how was your big brother's huge cock? Bet you loved moaning his name, begging ' _please, daddy, harder_ ' for him. Gotta admit, I never would have taken you to be the slut of the family like that!"

Harley swallowed hard and tried not to go red, like she was seeing for Ethan. "I-I NEVER said that! ETHAN…!"

"He-he _pressured_ me into it! I couldn't tell him that I had sex with some girl in town, and he would never believe I had sex outside of town!" Ethan attempted and tried not to wince whenever Harley moved. "S-s-so I HAD to tell him the truth… It's not like Aidan will tell anyone… right?"

Aidan smirked in response. "If you keep your 'end' of the deal…"

"What… deal…?" The girl growled.

"N-Nothing!" Ethan protested quickly, not wanting Harley to know that Aidan had requested for him to take the same position that he had ordered his sister into earlier in the night. It just wouldn't be her pussy being used.

"No, go on, Ethan. Tell her…" Aidan smirked. He was enjoying the family discord way too much though he was hoping that Ethan's ass would be on par with the other ass he had fucked. Through the other had felt great as he stretched her ass with his massive cock. He could still hear her cries of painful pleasure as he pounded his cousin's sweet ass against the fence.

"N-No… it's n-nothing…" Ethan replied, sweating a little.

Aidan faked a glare, with the athlete leaning closer to the siblings. "What's wrong? Don't wanna tell her how you were almost BEGGING to have my cock in that shower, too?"

"No way… No WAY! YOU wanted Aidan to fuck you?" Harley giggled, finding herself less angry now.

"NO! I don't…" Ethan attempted, wanting to run away from his best friend, whose cock was in him earlier and his sister, that his dick had been in the day before.

Aidan sighed, "Lie all you want. You were moaning like a bitch!"

"T-that was Ellie… when we, uh… dp'd her…" Ethan attempted, once more to try and get out of this.

"We never touched her. You can't lie to ME, Ethan."

"You have fucked her though…" Ethan replied, trying to move Harley's attention onto that.

Before the girl could reply, she felt her hand forced onto the neighbour's crotch. He was surprised when it didn't move away. "Yeah, i've fucked her a ton of times. You don't think that I'm JUST playing lacrosse against that fence, do you? It wasn't always just lacrosse balls on some hard wood, dude. And seriously, why should I let a tight pussy like that go, just because she's my cousin? Now, Harleyeti, how 'bout those handjobs? Or should I go hook up with the total MILF Mrs Diaz…"

"Ugh…" Harley groaned, ignoring the mention of her mother, "If I do you're NEVER telling anyone, right?"

"I'll not tell anyone IF I get a handie and a turn at the pus of yours…" Aidan smirked.

Harley gripped the fabric-covered cock in her hand tightly and growled: "I didn't ask about getting a turn on my 'pus'..."

"Well if you want silence… then your 'pus' is on the table…" Aidan winked. "Hopefully literally… and getting pounded by my massive dick… as pin boy over here uses that pretty little mouth of yours… I'm sure some brotherly cum can remove that sass..."

The girl rolled her eyes and started palming his lengthy shaft, with Harley leaning over slightly to grip Ethan's tenting cock, too. Had they not already done the nasty, she could almost hear the girlish yelp he would have made just from the touch alone.

"Now can I _please_ watch Bits and Pieces!" Harley begged, wanting to watch her new dream boy. A boy she had pleasured herself while thinking about numerous times, wishing that his chocolate cock would slam into her tight Latina pussy.

"Wanna watch that, or the _OTHER_ video while your sister gets us off?"

"I-I said no!" Ethan protested as he looked to the staircase and saw the twins watching with interest. They were laying with their heads propped up in their hands, watching the three. "Le-Lewie and Beast are watching!"

"So? The brats need to learn the birds and the bees one day…" Aidan shrugs. _'And one of them has a super cute and fuck-able looking ass…'_

Harley snorted. "All Lewie and Beast know about birds and bees are what food they make… And barely even that!"

"Beast did suggest that cows made pizza…" Ethan smirked. "He got a little closer with suggesting that cows produce chocolate milk until he said it came out that way…"

"Lewie answered that pigeons gave us Chicken Nuggets…" Harley sighed.

Aidan nodded silently, wondering how stupid the twins were.

"So what video, the one of Rachel?" Harley asked curiously.

Ethan sighed, resigning to putting the video up on the screen. It started just as Rachel finished removing her panties, with little Turner gaping from his bed in nothing more then his sweater-vest and a pair of matching boxer briefs.

"The kid matches his sweater-vest and undies?" Aidan snorts. "What a dork…"

"Ooooh, he's cute… N-not I, uh… N-never mind." Harley stuttered. She managed to distract the teens from teasing her with 'ooooh' by slipping her hand into their jeans and boxers, gripping their sacks.

"Ngh… Damn, girl. How forward," Aidan grinned, "Why don't you let it free?"

"Bloody Bossy Boys…" Harley mutters, while roughly pulling both her brothers and Aidan's cocks out of their pants. Groaning internally when she found herself able to compare the two cocks _'Oh fuck… why did he have to be BIGGER than Ethan…'_

Aidan raised his eyebrows when he caught her pausing to stare at them. "Likey, Harlette? It's bigger than you thought, huh?"

"I thought you would be bigger… I doubt your even bigger than the twins when I used to give them baths…"

"Just for that, I think you can use your mouth, too." The neighbour boy smirked, despite finding himself liking the sass.

"If your sweaty pin dick gets close to my mouth, i'm biting it off and feeding it to Beast." Harley responded.

"Feisty," Ethan wolf-whistled.

"Shut up, Ethan… You can't talk when your cock makes _GEORGIE_ look hung…!"

"Sh-she doesn't even-!"

"EXACTLY!" Harley groaned, with the girl giving both boys a jerk.

Both of the boys boys moaned from the tightness, with their heads falling back onto the couch before reaching over for a fist-bump. They had been hoping for Rachel, but Harley would do if it meant a Diaz girl milking the loads out of their cocks. Her tight grip stroking their decent lengths was enough to make Ethan hump up into the palm, with the teen groaning as his sister spat into her hand and started working on the head of his dick. He could feel himself twitching, almost begging to cum, but his body refused to let anything out of his piss-slit as the torment continued.

"F-Fuck…" Ethan grunted, turning both Aidan and Harley on.

"Mmm, you know what you're doing… Looks like your bro's gonna shoot." Aidan commented, with Ethan hunched slighted and his teeth grit. "It's not nice to do that to a guy. We can't cum like that,"

"Are you gonna cum too, Aidan? I want to watch my show!" Harley asked oh-so-seductively.

The boy thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Nah, I can keep going for a while. Lacrosse is good for endurance training. Just, uh, don't let him cum until I do, got it?"

"Wh… WHAT!?" Ethan managed, before throwing his head back. "Sh-shit I wanna cum so BAD!"

Harley could only groan, somewhat hating Lacrosse further now that it had enhanced the annoying neighbours endurance. Alternating between slow strokes and squeezing the head of her brother's cock, she attempted to held back his orgasm as her other hand furiously pumped on Aidan's cock. Hoping to bring the annoyance to his orgasm sooner.

"Gotta do better than that. Use your spit." Aidan commanded, shifting to a more comfortable position.

He wasn't to impressed when Harley spat at him first off, before she finally spat into her other palm and started milking the neighbour's cock. She didn't bother going slow, with the girl just wanting him to cum. An action he wordlessly did soon, as Aidan bucked into her hand and grunted while his load shot out onto his shirt and her hand.

"Ngh, fuck…" He moaned, with shot after shot firing out. "Ma...make your brother cum…"

All it took was her hand sliding down his length the once for Ethan's load to be milked out, with the teen's hips lifted as his spunk shot onto the carpet. He came a decent amount more, before the last of his cum dribbled out into his sister's hand and his own crotch.

"Oh man… you have _GOT_ to teach us that!" He groaned.

"Hell no, now get out so I can watch my show!" Harley demanded, groaning that her hand was now coated in the cum of both her older brother and the admittedly cute but annoying next door neighbour.

Sharing a look and a slight smirk, the spent boys shrugged with Aidan handing the remote over with Harley grabbing it with the hand coated in her own brother's cum.

"Sure… enjoy it Harletta…" Aidan smirked, enjoying the sight of her cum coated hands.

Once they had handed the remote over, the boys tucked their softening yet glistening cocks into their pants before zipping up and leaving the Diaz family room. Harley released a groan once the boys had left, while leaning back against the chest to calm down a little. As she looked down at her hands, noticing the boys cum she couldn't help but lift her hand up to her mouth and give one of them a lick.

 _'Huh… Ethan's cum is actually... good…'_ Harley thought, as she took another lap of her own brother's cum. While she had thought about just wiping Aidan's cum off of her hand, Harley found herself giving it a taste as well. _'Holy… damn… Aidan tastes sooo good'_

Despite planning on a taste, Harley found herself lapping her entire hand clean of Aidan's thick tasty cum. Leaving only a little of Ethan's cum remaining on her. Deciding that she would leave that for a little treat while watching her favourite show. It would be much tastier than just the typical popcorn.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
